What are you doing here?
by lolo87
Summary: Ok so this is my first fan fiction ever. Sorry if it sux. What if after Tommy left and Jude had her nervous breakdown she went to stay with her cousins in you guessed it Montana, but not just in Montana but actually right next door to Tommy. Jude’s POV.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first fan fiction ever. Sorry if it sux. What if after Tommy left and Jude had her nervous breakdown she went to stay with her cousins in you guessed it Montana, but not just in Montana but actually right next door to Tommy. This is also mostly in Jude's POV.

So my album has reached number one and everyone would think that I would be ecstatic right? Wrong. _He _left, my producer, my rock, my wingman, my best friend, my everything. When he left I had a nervous breakdown, I blew off my record release party and I went to see Mason on tour in Barrie. When I got there this really cute guy came up to me and bought me some drinks. Needless to say I ended up wasted, I can't remember a lot from that night but a couple days later Darius got an envelope with some not so sober photos of me. Big D wasn't so happy with me but he decided to release the pictures but made sure that they were to our advantage. He set it up so that it looked like it was from a new music video of mine so I had to do a music video to somewhat reenact the pictures. D knew that my "fan" would not be too pleased with how things were going so he told me I should go hide somewhere, my dad told him about my family in Montana so now I am on my way to the airport to get on a plane to a place where I will be for who knows how long.

So getting to the plane was not an easy task, I kept on getting stopped and asked for autographs. But I finally got to my plane in time. I have to say I am pretty glad there aren't that many people flying to Montana from Toronto. With exception to a couple business guys I had first class all to myself. As I was looking for my trusty iPod I saw an envelope with my name on it so I opened it. It was a nice little letter from my sister Sadie. Sadie and I have become a lot closer since mom left with Don. Her letter said:

"Jude,

I have no idea what I am supposed to say right now so here I go. Even though we haven't always gotten along I will always be your big sister and will always love you. You have no idea how hard it is going to be without you around. Now don't worry I will visit as soon as Liam lets me. But you know what screw him, if you need me just call. Hope you have a good time with Uncle Simon, Aunt Liz, Des and Molly.

Love always,

Your Big Sister Sadie"

Ok so really missing my sister right now. At least in a matter of hours I will get to see one of my best friends. Desmond, Des, and I are practically inseparable when we are together. He's exactly a week older than me and people sometimes think we are twins its kinda weird. Molly on the other hand is his Sadie the big sister you love to hate and hate to love. Simon (Si) and Liz what can I say they are like the ideal couple they've been together since high school. Weirdly enough Si is dads brother and Liz is moms sister. I've decided its time for some iPod and sleep.

So the whole sleep thing totally didn't work out kinda got to into my ipod. I think the guy in the suit sitting across the aisle from me is a little no correction a lot annoyed with me. I kinda started rocking out to my weird selection of songs everything from Allister to the Beatles to Anna Nalick to Saving Jane to dare I say it 'N Sync. (Boyz Attack got deleted once a certain jerk left without so much as a meaningful goodbye) Anyways he kind of got annoyed with the fact that I was drumming with my pens and singing at the top of my lungs. Ok so the stewardess just told everyone to put their seats in the upright position, YES we're landing. I cant wait to get off this plane and crawl into bed.

As I got off the plane I looked around for my aunt and uncle and my cousins then I remembered how strict the airports had become so I went and got my bags. After getting my bags I took out my cell phone called Des but as I was calling him someones hands slipped over my eyes. I started freaking out and remembered S.I.N.G from _Miss Congeniality_. Solar plexus, instep, nose and groin. Then I turned around and saw Des on the ground.

Me: O MY GOD! DES I'M SOOO SORRY!

Des: Owww

I stick out my hand to help him and he pulls me down on the floor, mind you that we are in the middle of an airport, and starts wrestling with me. Finally after a couple minutes we get up and hug.

Des: Hi

Me: Hi, wheres your mom, dad, and o yes your _darling_ sister?

Des (while grabing my suitcase and leads me to his car): Their at home making sure everything is all set up and Molly? Where else would she be?  
Des and Me at the same time: Shopping

We laugh as we get into his car

Me: New car?

Des: no its dads he thought I should give the rockstar a ride in his benz

Me: ooh I get special treatment

Des: so do I get a copy of this new cd of yours?  
I pull a copy out of my bag and put it in the cd player

After driving in silence except for my voice ringing through the car we pull up to the house.

Me: Wow. I've really missed it here

Des: well since you haven't been here in a while we got some new neighbors

Me: any cute ones?

Des: well there is a pretty hot maid over there but I don't think you swing that way

I hit him on the arm as we pull into the garage. I get out and walk to the door.

Des: wanna help?

I turn around and see him struggling with my luggage

Me: what happened to the special treatment?

I grab some of my luggage and head inside

We walk into the kitchen as I drop my luggage and dramatically faint on the floor

Des: Get up jude

He kicks me and I smile but don't get up so he drops my luggage on my stomach

Me: DES! OWWWWWWW THAT HURT

Des: what can I say paybacks a bitch

Just as I get up my aunt Liz runs in the kitchen

Liz: whats going on in here?

I turn around

Me: Hey Liz

Liz: Oh Jude sweetie you two scared me, its so good to see you

She motions me in for a hug so I obey

Me: Its good to see you too, except under the circumstances

Liz: yes well we _will_ be talking about that later

We break apart and then my uncle si comes in and pulls me into a tight almost death grip hug.

Me: Si… I… CANT… BREATH

Si: sorry

Me: YOURE… STILL… NOT… LETTING… GO

He lets go

Si: sorry, now let me get a look at my famous niece. So grown up

Des clears his throat: I think jude might be a little jet lagged so maybe she should go sleep?

Me: yeah I didn't get much sleep on the plane

Liz: well we set up your room

Me: my room? You guys didn't need to do that

Si: well we weren't sure how long you were staying besides we thought it would be good if you were comfortable

Me: thanx guys

I head up the stairs and to my room, I open the door and it is almost identical to my room at home. I put down some luggage and go to the window where I get the best cell service. I called everyone Sadie, mason, dad, D, and Jamie. I was sitting on the window seat for a while just sitting there. For the first time since _he _left I felt relaxed. I felt almost as though he was near me even though I know it was impossible. After a while I crawled into bed. Before I knew it a couple hours had passed and Molly came in and sat on the bed shaking me.

Molly: jude, jude? Wake up. Its time for dinner.

Me: Go away sadie

Molly: do I look like sadie?

I look up: strangely… yes… hey Molls

I give her a hug

Molly: come on, mom made your favorite

Me: Pizza?

Molly: yeah don't worry she ordered papa johns

Me: mmmmm pizza

We go downstairs just talking about random things she was telling me about this cute guy she met at the mall. We sat down to dinner.

Me: thanx for everything you guys

All: no problem

Des: except for the problem that I got attacked at the airport

I kick him under the table: I said I was sorry you should know not to come up to me from behind

Everyone laughs knowing that it wasn't his smartest move. We all talk about why I am staying with them then we talk about how inseparable Des and I were and how inseparable Molly and Sadie were. I also told them about mom and Don they all sympathized. Even Liz, my moms own sister, said that my mom was being a "selfish bitch that needs to realize that no matter who or what comes along you never abandon your children."

Me: well I think I'm gonna take a shower and then go back to bed and then in the morning I think im gonna go riding anyone wanna go with me?

Molly: I'll go with you meet me in the stalls around 8?

Me: ok night

I get up and go shower and go back to bed. I wake up around 6:30 to a car horn outside my window from next door I get out of bed and stumble over to the window. After opening the window I yell "ARE YOU OUT OF YOU FREAKIN MIND! SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" Before the man in turned around I closed the window and crawled back into bed except I couldn't seem to fall back asleep so I got dressed to go riding and went downstairs for breakfast and then headed out to the stables. Outside I saw Molly staring at some guy next door. So I sneak up on her.

Me: Molls

Molly: Jude you scared me

Me: Sorry so who are we staring at?

Molly: the guy I met at the mall lives next door his name is Mike

I laugh: then go talk to him

Molly: I can't. He'll think I'm some sort of stalker

Me: come on lets go

I drag her by the hand over to the house next door and ring the doorbell

Molly: I cant believe im doing this

Me: oh please you are one of the most beautiful and confident people I know, well other than sadie

Molly: thanx

The door opens and I start walking away

Molly: Hi Wow did anyone ever tell you that you look a lot like… never mind can I speak to Mike please?

Man: Yeah sure hold on one sec

He walks away, Wow that voice sounds so much like… no it can't be.

Me (to myself out loud): no it can be him Jude, Montana of all places seriously

I turn around and walk back to Molly with my back to the closed door

Molly: I thought you were going to leave me.

Me: I was but then I realized we don't know this mike guy and I just wanted to make sure he wasn't some serial killer and I want to see the guy that made me doubt your confidence

She laughs and pushes me: Okay, loser

I stick my tongue out at her when the door opens and we focus our attention on the newcomer.

Mike: Hi Molly… what are you doing here?

Molly: I was outside at my stables when I saw you outside and realized that surprise, surprise look who lives next door.

They laugh and I wave trying to get some attention

Molly: oh mike this is my cousin Jude from Canada, she's visiting for a while

Me: nice to meet you

Mike: same… wait you're Jude Harrison aren't you

Me: guilty

Mike: wow my brother would flip if he knew you were right next door

Molly: well we should get going Jude

Me: you know I'm not really feeling like riding anymore… you two should get to know each other better… Molly I'll see you later… Mike it was very nice meeting you bye

Mike and Molly: Bye Jude

I walk back to the house and plop down on the couch in the family room and flip through the tv channels when Desmond comes up from behind me.

Des: _Hey Jude, don't make it bad._

I hit him: _Desmond stays home and does his pretty face._

We laugh as he sits on the couch next to me

Me: Why did our parents have to be such huge Beatles fans?

Des: Only because they are the greatest musicians to walk the face of the earth!

Me: Ok but why did we all get named after their songs?

Des: you got me there

I stop at VH1 its Where Are They Now? Boyz Attack edition. Des gives me a weird look.

Me: What!

Des: change the channel jude

Me: NO! You know you want to know where Chaz from Boyz Attack is I know you have the hotts for him

He tries to take the remote from me and I bite his arm

Des: owwww! Jude Elizabeth Harrison don't be stubborn

Me: im not. Don't be a dickhead Desmond Stuart Harrison

I stick my tongue out at him as he gives in. We laugh. The last part of the show they do a segment on Tommy. Des notices my anger starting to rise and reaches for the remote.

Me: No! I want to see what they say

Des: Fine

They talk about how he had been assigned to produce the first Instant Star, me, and how we got close and how he dated my sister and how he just suddenly disappeared. Then the show ends and on comes So Notorious! I groan and turn it off as Des is staring at me.

Me: What!

Des: You okay?

Me: No, I can't believe they gave Tori Spelling her own tv show

He laughs: you know what I mean

Me: Yeah I think so. Hey since your parents are at work for the day how about we go shopping

Des sarcastically: O MY God that is just what I dreamed of doing

I hit him and he groans: haha I mean like our shopping

He gives me one of those looks insinuating he has an evil genius idea: you mean like the toy store?

Me: I mean like not any toy store but FAO Schwartz duh! Let me change and then we can go

Des: YES! You know I swear sometimes I just think we will never grow up

Me: Why grow up!

I get up, go up stairs and change and come back down with my purse

ME: READY! Oh leave a note for Molly

Des: already did besides she wont even notice

We go out to his mustang, a newer one than mine, and drive to the store. When we get there I whip out my credit card. We get out of the car and head inside. First we start playing on the huge keyboard. We move randomly around the store when we find laser tag and we start playing it in the middle of the store. I am trying out my _Mission Impossible_ moves walking backwards when I trip over a little leg. I look down and see a little girl no more than 4 sitting in the corner so I squat down and see whats wrong.

Me: Sweetie are you lost?

I notice her tear stained face as she nods. All of a sudden my vest thing starts going off Des hit me.

Me: SO NOT FAIR!

Des: hey shouldve been paying attention

He looks down and sees the little girl: Oh

Me: shes lost I don't know what to do

Des: we should take her to customer service or something like that

I look back at the little girl: who did you come here with?

She doesn't answer she just cries

I pick her up and hold her: it'll be ok I promise

Des leads the way while I have the little girl in my arms

Me: what is your name?

Little girl: Zoe

Me: hi Zoe I'm Jude and this is my dork of a cousin Desmond but you can call him dork brain

She laughs

Des: hey! I resent that!

We laugh as we get to the front Zoe starts to wiggle in my arms freeing herself from my overprotective grip

Zoe: Twommy! Twommy!

Des gives me a funny look and I counter his with an "oh please" look

Me: highly unlikely Des

I put Zoe down as she runs over to the man that was talking to a security guard. He turns around, he has a baseball hat on so I cant really see his face. He leans down and picks her up pulling her into a similar overprotective hug I gave her.

Man: Zoe don't do that to me

God that voice…

Zoe: sorry Twommy

He looks up just as Des and I are about to walk away: wait, I'd like to thank you for finding my niece.

I turn around and stop like a deer in the headlights. I could feel myself becoming pale: It was nothing… _asswipe_(I mumble) come on Des we gotta go

I grab his hand and drag him out to his car

Des: Jude was that…?

We get into his car.

Me: The arrogant ass who left me without so much as a meaningful goodbye or an "I'll call you when I can"? Yeah that would be the one and only Tom "Lil Tommy Q" Quincy or whatever his last name is.

He starts the car and we start back towards the house and I pull out my phone and call Sadie. She answers a little too soon like she was expecting someone to call.

Sadie: Kwest?

Me: God Sades look at your phone before you answer it

Sadie: Jude? Sorry I was expecting someone else… Whats up?

I sniff and Des gives me a sympathetic look: um nothing sades just forget it

Sadie: Jude, whats wrong? Don't tell me nothing cuz I know you

I can hear the concern in her voice as I start to break down.

Sadie: Jude come on. Are you with Des?

Me: yup

Sadie: Put him on the phone.

As we pull into the driveway I hand him the phone.

Des: Hey Sades

Sadie: Whats going on with jude!

Des: Well you know how we will never grow up?

Sadie: yeah but that doesn't explain why my baby sister is sobbing her eyes out

Des: Jude had the idea that we should go shopping at F.A.O Schwartz. Well to make a long story short we ran into part of the reason Jude is in Montana.

He holds the phone away from his ear since he knew my sister.

Sadie: O MY GOD! ARE YOU KIDDING ME! THAT BASTARD IS IN MONTANA! THAT'S IT YOU'RE GETTING JUDE ON A PLANE HOME NOW! NO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M COMING THERE!

I grab the phone from Des.

Me: Sades its ok you don't have to I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, besides I have everyone here.

Sadie: JUDE DON'T WORRY IM ON MY WAY!

With that she hung up on me. I closed my phone as we got out of the car.

Me: What can I say I knew I wouldn't be able to stop her

Des: so shes coming?

Me: yup. Tom Quincy better get ready for hurricane Sadie

Des wraps an arm around my shoulders as we walk into the house. Once we get inside I go straight upstairs, crash on my bed, and cry myself to sleep. Next thing I know it's tomorrow afternoon and my big sister is waking me up.

Sadie: Jude? Jude wake up its me.

Me: Molls leave me alone

Sadie: Do I look like molly?

Me: whoa déjà vu

I sit up and give my sister a hug.

Me: hey sades

Man: don't I get a hug or atleast a "hey kwest thanx for flying so far with my sister talking your ear off"?

Sadie shoots him a dirty look as kwest and I both laugh our asses off. I break the hug and go over to kwest and give him a hug

Me: Hey Kwest thanx for flying so far with my sister talking your ear off

Kwest: no problem

I let go and he gives me a sympathetic look asking if I'm ok. I just nodded.

Sadie: well we should go converse w/ the fam

Me: yeah have fun

They leave and go downstairs as I walk over to my window. I just love the feeling of sitting at that window and I love the fact that I basically fit perfectly into the windowsill. It's almost like a pair of jeans that fit perfectly on you. After sitting there for a while I see that pick up truck that was honking early in the morning drive up the driveway next door. It comes to a stop and a man gets out and carries a sleeping familiar little girl in his arms to the house. I squint my eyes to see better and it is Zoe, the little girl Des and I met at the store. After I notice this the man turns around and I notice it is no other than Tom Quincy, when I see this I scream at the top of my lungs.

Me: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!

Everyone runs up to my room and at the same time asks: WHATS WRONG!

Me: HE… GRR!

Molly comes over to me looks out the window and looks back at me

Molly: Jude what's wrong did you see something outside?

As she asks this I see Mike, the cute guy from next door, walk in my room and I glare at him.

Mike: Sorry is this a family meeting or something?

Everyone gives me a concerned look as I get up from the window and walk over to him with anger running through me.

Me (calmly): what is your brother's name?

Mike: I have several… oh you mean the one I told you about? His names Tom… why?

When he says that my family and Kwest start to catch on.

Liz: oh my god

Si: you can say that again

Molly: Lets not jump to conclusions now… ok? Mike's last name isn't Quincy… or did you lie to me?

Mike: no my last name is Maguire… but my brother goes by a different last name… I think I should go check on my niece. Bye Molls.

He kisses her on the cheek and heads down the stairs as I chase after him while everyone stays in my room.

Me: Your nieces name wouldn't happen to be Zoe, would it?

He stops dead in his tracks.

Me: And your brother wouldn't happen to use the last name Quincy would he?

He slowly turns around: I'm so sorry. Its just that Tom doesn't want people knowing where he is.

Me: Even people who love him?

I cover my mouth with my hand. Everyone steps out of my room and gives me a look.

Sadie: You love him?

Me (lying or at least trying): No… I think I need to be alone right now

I run into my room, close the door and lock it. After a while of everyone banging on my door trying to coerce me out of my room, they gave up. For a while I just threw things around the room letting my anger and frustration out. I also screamed until my voice went hoarse… I think everyone wishes I was in a soundproof room. After calming down I came out of my room and went downstairs in search of some food since my stomach was starting to make that same sound as it did the night of my birthday. When I got to the kitchen I felt several pairs of eyes on me so I turned around to see Sadie, Kwest, Des and Liz staring at me.

Me: What?

They all give me that "are you okay?" look

Me: For now yeah… well after I eat

I look around and notice Simon and Molly weren't there… I assumed Mike went home.

Me: Where's Uncle Si and Molls?

Liz: your uncle got called into the hospital and Molly is…

I cut in: Let me guess next door with mike?

Everyone nods in response.

Me: Wow and to think I was more important than some guy… oh well I mean I should be used to it I live with her twin

Liz, Des and I laugh. Sadie gives me an evil look. Kwest looks pretty confused.

Me: Let me explain. Si and dad are brothers. Liz and mom are sisters. Des and Molls are our double cousins. Des and I are exactly a week apart. Sades and Molls are 2 days apart. Ever since we were little Des and I have been more alike than me and Sades and I. However Sades and Molls are almost identical… they even look alike. Don't tell me you didn't notice.

Kwest: ok that's a little freaky

Me: not really well I guess to us its normal

Sadie is still giving me an evil look

Me: I still love you Sades

We all laugh.

Liz: Well I'm gonna head on up to bed you kids behave.

She looks at me and Des when she says that

Des: What? We are good kids right Jude?... Jude?

I laugh: Des did you just say that?... Have you met us? Des we never behave.

We all laugh except for Des who is trying to convince himself that we always behave.

Liz: ok guys night

She gives Des, Sades, and I kisses on our heads

All of us: Night

Not too long after she goes up to bed uncle Si comes in and goes up to bed. We just sit in the kitchen while we explain to Kwest things we did as kids like playing pranks on the sheriff.

Kwest: WAIT! I just realized something…

Me, Sades, Des: What?

Kwest: You all have names from Beatles songs

We all laugh when Molly comes in. We all say hello

Molls: Jude how are you?

Me: I'm ok… you and mike didn't tell _him_ that im right next door did you? Or that I know that he's next door?

Molls: Did you really think I would do that to you?

We are all silent and she gives us a hurt look then we all laugh and walk into the living room. Des turns on the tv and hands me the remote and I flip through the channels when I come across MTV2 and see it's the beginning of the Andy Milonakis Show. When I see this I glance at Des and we start singing the theme song along with andy.

Me and Des: _I rock peas on my head but don't call me a pea head_

_Bees on my head but don't call me a bee head_

_Bruce Lees on my head but don't call me a Lee head_

_Now please excuse me I gots to get my tree fed_

Sades and Molls: STOP!

Me and Des: _I hang out with an apple who loves self loathing _

**I hate myself**

_Pancake on my face makes me extra happy_

_I like shampoo bottles that sit on my lappy_

Kwest starts to join in and Sadie throws him a look

Me, Des, and Kwest: _Cuz its my show you cant tell me what to do_

_When life hands me lemons I make beef stew_

_So yo I gotta rock it_

_I put bologna in my left pocket_

_Smear some cream cheese in my gold locket_

_Cuz its my show_

_I'm Mandy Milonakis_

_Cuz its my show_

_I'm Shmandy Shmiloshmakis_

_Cuz its my show_

_I'm Andy Milonakis_

The three of us break out into laughter. Sadie and Molly roll their eyes at us.

Sades and Molls look at each other and say: Pathetic

The three of us glare at them: HEY!

Me: Don't dis Andy, didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders?

S: elders? That is a kid Jude your probably older than him

D: No actually he's like 35 or something

M: are you shitting me?

K: nope

We all watch the rest of the show in silence. At the end I decide I should go to bed.

Me: Guys I'm goin to bed night

I go upstairs to my room and crawl on to my bed. Suddenly I don't feel tired but actually inspired. I grab my journal, the one _he_ gave me. I haven't written in it yet. I opened it and read the quote out loud for probably the 10 millionth time.

Me: **Most of us go to our graves with our music still inside of us.**

_**Flashback**_

_Tommy: First time we finished an album I was the jerk who uh didn't get you…_

_He handed me the journal._

_Me: A new journal…_

_Tommy: Well yeah as soon as this album hits number one Darius is gonna start clamoring for another set of songs._

_I look at the journal and read the quote he wrote in it._

_Me: "**Most of us go to our graves with our music still inside of us**" Wow! Sometimes you can be so 24._

_Referring to the other day when he told me "Sometimes you can be so… 17"_

_Tommy: I took a chance, shoot me_

_Me: Hmm… taking chances seems to be all the rage these days._

_**End of Flashback**_

I smile to myself thinking how happy I was. I was actually really truly happy; my album was done, Tommy and I had kissed… and he didn't tell me to forget it. That all changed now I'm back to depressed Jude. I grab my light up Tinkerbell pen that Des gave me when I was at the airport…(He knows my secret obsession. He is one of the few that know I have everything Tink… pjs, sheets, jewelry, stationary, mints, posters. My walls used to have Tink painted on them but mom told me I should grow up (she thinks I grew out of my "phase")) I start writing down lyrics not even thinking about what I'm doing.

When I finish I look at the clock which reads 4:32 am. I close my journal and turn off the light. I'll put music to it tomorrow… or today. I go to sleep and wake up what feels like five minutes later but is actually about 8 hours later. I roll over and open my eyes coming face to face with a pair of brown eyes of a little girl. I start freaking out and start screaming. When Mike runs in my room and scoops up the little girl. I try to hide my tink pjs.

Mike: Zoe what did I tell you about going upstairs? I'm so sorry Jude.

He gives me a sympathetic look.

Me: Its ok… just you know make sure she doesn't say anything to you know who

Mike: I will

They leave the room and I grab my yup you guessed it Tink robe and grab my guitar and open my journal and start putting music to the lyrics I wrote early early this morning. After about half an hour later I'm happy with my finished product and start singing my song.

_I am moving through the crowd_

_Tryin to find myself_

_Feel like a guitar that's never played_

_Will someone strum away_

_And I ask myself_

_Who do I wanna be?_

_Do I wanna throw away the key?_

_And invent a whole new me?_

_And I tell myself_

_No one _

_No one_

_Don't wanna be No one But me_

_You are moving through the crowd_

_Trying to find yourself_

_Feel like a doll left on a shelf_

_Will someone take you down_

_And you ask yourself_

_Who do I wanna be?_

_Do I wanna throw away the key?_

_And invent a whole new me?_

_Gotta tell yourself_

_No one_

_No one_

_Don't wanna be No one But me_

_Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall_

_Turn the light off to erase it all_

_You wonder what its like to not feel worthless_

_So open all the blinds and draw the curtains_

_No one_

_No one_

_Don't wanna be No one But me_

_We are moving through the crowd_

I hear a knock at my door as I finish.

Me: Come in.

Des walks in with an apologetic look: Jude… I'm sorry to interrupt but there is someone downstairs to see you

I get up not caring what I look like or the fact that I'm in Tinkerbell pjs, robe and slippers. I go downstairs and see Liz talking to a man with his back to me thinking it is Mike.

Me: Liz? Des said there was someone here for me?

The man she was talking to turned around as my heart sunk.

Man: Hey Jude

Everyone winced when he said that even he did after realizing what he said.

Me: Who told you!

Man: No one I came by because Mike brought Zoe over to meet his new girlfriend and to my surprise I see my bestfriend and your sister here and considering I saw you at the toy store I put 2 and 2 together.

Me (calmly trying not to lose my cool): Get out.

Tommy: Jude

Me: Tommy please just leave.

Tommy starts walking closer to me: Jude don't push me away

Everyone starts leaving the area where we are. Sadie and Liz are trying to hold Des back from beating Tommy up or at least trying. I roll my eyes.

Me: Don't push _you_ away? GOD! Tommy you're the one who pushed _me _away. You ask me out to dinner, then you leave in the middle of my show, you show up late to dinner and tell me you're leaving. Do you remember that Tom? You told me you were leaving and that you might not be coming back. I didn't even get a meaningful goodbye I just got a careless "bye" with a shrug. Oh and I also ran out of the restaurant chasing after you pounding on your car trying to get you to stop but no you just sped away. You didn't even look back. So excuse me if I'm not sympathizing with you right now.

He stepped closer and was about to say something when I slapped him across the face. He holds his cheek: Jude… please


	2. Chapter 2

He stepped closer and put his hand on my arm and the next thing I know I'm having kind of a 10 Things I Hate About You moment. First I punch him square in the nose "That was for hurting my sister." He groans and then I punch him in his stomach "That was for letting me fall in love with you." He clutches his stomach in pain and I knee him where it hurts and he falls on the ground trying to catch his breath. "And that was for shredding my heart into little tiny pieces." When he finally catches his breath just yells "JUDE!" Hearing this everyone came out from hibernating to see Tommy on the ground in pain and I ran upstairs. I got upstairs and slammed my door causing my Tinkerbell ornament above the door to fall and shatter. I walk over to my window and see several people helping that jerk who actually looked like he was crying to the house next door. After seeing this I feel inspired and I grab my journal and starting writing. When I'm finished I run downstairs and grab Kwest and Des and run back up to my room.

Kwest: Jude, you have really become a crazy woman

Me (ignoring his comment): Guys I need to figure out some music to these lyrics

I show them the lyrics

Des: WOW Jude these are amazing

Kwest: yeah especially since Tom left here in tears… you really did a number on him

Me: What can I say my movie fascination pays off?

After a while we figure out the music and we go downstairs and I sing the song for everyone.

Who's Crying Now (By: Saving Jane)

_It's too late to say you're sorry  
You've been gone from here too long  
I hope you found what you were missing  
Cause I don't miss you here at all_

And it's too bad that I'm not crying for you baby,  


_I'm saving my breath  
I'm saving my tears  
I'm saving my life for something  
Better than these years  
I've lost too much time  
Crying over you  
Don't look so surprised that I've  
Got better things to do  
Who's cryin now?_

_Who's cryin now?_

There's so many nights I wasted  
I was waiting for your call  
Did you think I'd wait forever?  
I guess you don't know me at all  
And I told you if you left you would regret it  
Thinking I would take you back, but you don't get it

_I'm saving my breath  
I'm saving my tears  
I'm saving my life for something  
Better than these years  
I've lost too much time  
Crying over you  
Don't look so surprised that I've  
Got better things to do  
Who's cryin now?_

_I'm saving my breath  
I'm saving my tears  
I'm saving my life for something  
Better than these years  
I've lost too much time  
Crying over you  
Don't look so surprised that I've  
Got better things to do  
Who's cryin now?_

Tell me who's cryin now

_I'm saving my breath  
I'm saving my tears  
I'm saving my life for something  
Better than these years  
I've lost too much time  
Crying over you  
Don't look so surprised that I've  
Got better things to do  
Who's cryin now?  
_

Me: So, what did everyone think?

Everyone just stood there looking at me in amazement. One of the last people I expected to be there came out of the kitchen.

: Wow Jude that was amazing

I turned around and saw who it was. I jumped up and ran over to them and jumped into their arms then knocking them over onto the ground.

Me: OH MY GOD! Mason what are you doing here?

Mason: Well…

Sadie: I called him

Me: What about your tour?

Mason: I have a break… now can you do me a favor?

Me: anything for you

Mason: GET OFF!

I looked down and laughed: Sorry

I get off of him and help him up and hug him again.

Mason: I should probably get a hotel room before it gets too late

Liz: Nonsense!

Si: You can stay here… You can sleep in Des' room

Mason has kind of a dreamy look on his face… I know what he's thinking and I wont let it happen.

Me: No sleep in my room we can have a late night chit chat

Several of them gave us a look.

Me: Don't worry nothing will happen

Liz and Si: alright

I grab his hand and lead him up to my room. He drops his bag and looks around the tinkerbell covered room.

Mason: Umm Jude I think a 5 year old took over your room and I'm getting a little scared

I hit him in the stomach: Shut up.

We laugh and I sit in my window as hit sits on my bed.

Mason: So Mr. Little Q is right next door huh?

Me: Lets not talk about that… so any dreamy guys on tour?

Mason: There were a couple but I think they're all straight… a lot of them were there with their girlfriends or mothers… which is a big no-no

Me: don't go for those mama's boys mase?

Mason: No but there was a gorgeous young man downstairs and no thanks to you I am not sleeping in bed with him

Me: You aren't going anywhere near Desmond… besides he still has bunk beds from our little sleepovers in his room

Mason: I hope they weren't any down south sleepovers

Me: EWWW!

We laugh and he tells me about tour and I tell him about the great times I've had growing up and coming to this house. After a while I decide to take a shower.

Me: Well Mr. Fox as much as I am enjoying having girl talk with you I need to take a shower

Mason: jude one question

Me: yeah Mase?

Mason: I uh got these tickets from D I was wondering if you wanted to go to the concert with me tomorrow night?

I go up and look at the tickets and read that they are front row seats and backstage passes to see Faith Hill. My eyes light up… I'm also secret country music fan.

Me: O MY GOD MASON I LOVE YOU!

I jump on him and give him a huge hug.

Me: Faith Hill I mean seriously she is just O MY GOD!

Mason: And don't forget Tim McGraw seriously!

Me: I know… so hot right?

Mason: I hoped that would be your reaction because a limo will be here around 3:30 so we can arrive before everyone else and meet Faith and Tim

Me: and we will arrive in style of course

Mason: Ok kinda need to breath can you let go?

I let go. He laughs and I just smile and look back down at the tickets

Me: I really needed this thanx mason

Mason: don't thank me thank D

Me: Ok well forget the shower I'll just take one in the morning but right now I think I need my beauty sleep

Mason: well so do I… lets go to sleep

Me: But first can we watch some TV?

Mason: I guess

He turns on the TV and its already on MTV which has a Wild 'n Out marathon

Me: you know who is really hot?

Mason: Rob Hoffman?

Me: YEAH! He's so sweet too…

Mason: You met him?

Me: Yea

I tell him about how I met Rob Hoffman, Amanda Bynes and the rest of the cast of She's The Man at the Toronto premiere of the movie

Mason: Ok now it is seriously time for sleep

Me: ok

We go to sleep… yes we share a bed but I mean seriously its Mason. It takes me a while to drift into a sleep due to all my excitement. I wake up at 10:30 in an empty bed slightly confused about what has happened the past couple days


	3. Chapter 3

Everything starts rushing back to me and I remembered that Mason and I were going to see Faith Hill and Tim McGraw later. I crawl out of bed and stumble downstairs in my pjs and messy hair. I walk into the kitchen and get a very surprised look from Mason and Des.

Me: What?

Mason: isn't it a little early for you?

Des: yea Jude its still morning

Me: leave me alone

I give them a little pout and Mason hands me a cup of coffee.

Me: _Did you ever know that you're my hero_

Mason just laughs at me while I sip my coffee just the way I like it black with a lot of sugar and I mean a lot… yummmm. Then the two new couples walk in with starbucks in their hands and I get upset.

Me: You went to starbucks and didn't wake me.

Sadie: Jude have you ever tried waking a person like you?

Me: what is that supposed to mean?

Molls: it means none of us that have ever tried waking you up before are ever _ever_ going to try it again.

Me: why?

Des: because you tend to be violent

He tells how he tried to wake me up when we were 14 and I punched him in the face and broke his nose.

Me: wait you told me you got into a fight with one of the kids down the street.

Des: I was a little embarrassed

Me: sorry

Then I notice the weird look mike was giving me.

Me: what?

Mike: so you're just always violent huh?

Me: excuse me?

Mike: you always like to beat up people I guess

Mason steps in: Jude you should start getting ready because we need to leave at like 1

Me: why? The concert doesn't start until 8

Mason: just do it

Me: not until you tell me why

Mason just grabs my hand and drags me upstairs and tells me to get ready _again_.

Me: FINE I'm goin

I get in the shower and start to get ready

**DOWNSTAIRS**

When mason comes downstairs he notices Mike and Molly are gone and Kwest, Sadie, and Des are sitting in the living room. Kwest notices mason come in.

Kwest: mason what do you have up your sleeve?

Mason: nothing

Kwest: uh-huh

Mason: so that guy that was with Jude's cousin

Des: Mike, Molly's new boy-toy

Mason: yeah anyways what's his problem?

Sadie: he's Tommy's brother, I guess he's mad at jude for beating the shit out of tom

Mason: what?

Des: Yeah you missed it was pretty awesome… you know near the end of Ten Things I Hate About You?

Mason: Yeah what about it?

Kwest: well Jude reenacted it for us on Tom

Mason just laughs.

Sadie: except I don't think mike is finding it very funny

Des: so… why does she need to be ready so soon?

Mason: You'll find out when we come back

**BACK TO JUDE**

I get out of the shower and blow dry my hair. I go over to my closet. I have a hard time figuring out what to wear and finally decided on a short denim skirt, a simple white t-shirt which had country girl written on it with the John Deere logo on it, my cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat. When I was satisfied I did my make up and went downstairs.

Me: Mason you ready?

He came out in his usual get up: Of course my dear

Me: Ok then let's go.

We say our goodbyes and go outside to the limo. As I start to get in the limo I see little Zoë playing outside with Mike and Molly and I just smile to myself. Molly sees that mason and I are leaving and gives me a wave so I wave back. We get in the limo I look at the clock on my phone its only 12:45.

Me: mason?

Mason: Yes jude?

Me: why did we have to leave so early?

Mason: well D kinda had another reason for the concert

I give him a look: what are you talking about?

Mason: Well I was expecting you to ask me at some point who the opening act was but you didn't

Me: Mason Fox you need to explain yourself right this moment

Mason moves away from me knowing he will get hurt.

Me: Mason?

Mason: D kinda arranged it so that you'd be opening for them… just for tonight though

Me: Are you kidding? I mean I don't have my band I… although it is like a dream come true…

Mason: they have a set list for you and the band already knows what to play and I was thinking maybe you'd like to sing something new too go acoustic on it of course.

Me: wow… that's all I can say right now is… wow

Mason: I know

After sitting in silence for a little while we arrive at the arena. Before I get out Mason grabs my arm.

Me: what

Mason: youre also gonna join Faith when she sings "_Lucky One_"

He lets me go and I just try to process everything as I walk in backstage. As I am walking I'm bombarded by the tour crew.

Man #1: Jude heres your set list

Man #2: Jude, we need you over here.

Man #1: we need to go over her set list first

I feel like I am going to burst.

Woman: Good lord leave the girl alone guys

I turn around as they back away: Thank you very--- O MY GOD. You're well you.

She smiles at me.

Woman: Hi Jude I'm well me.

Me: I'm sorry

Faith: no need to sorry doll

Mason comes up to us: Hey I see you two have met… don't mind jude she's a little star struck

Me: am not

He gives me an "are you kidding me" look

Me: ok maybe a little

We all laugh.

Faith: well I have to go get ready which you should be doing too

Me: It was a pleasure meeting you.

Faith: Stop by my dressing room so we can rehearse ok?

Me: ok

As she walks away I just squeal in excitement then I'm grabbed by a shorter woman and dragged into a dressing room where several people are waiting for me.

Me: Excuse me?

Woman: Sorry but we need you to warm up so we have the band and need to do your make up.

Mason just sits on the couch while I am warming up while my make up and hair get done. When I am finished I read over the set list which is like this:

Another Thin Line

Anyone But You

How Strong Do You Think I Am

Me Out Of Me

Who Am I Fooling? (w/ Mason)

White Lines

There's Us

Extra song (Imperfection)

Extra song (No One)

Extra song (Who's Crying Now)

Then come out with Faith for Lucky One

I prepare all of my songs I cant help but laugh when mason and I sing Who Am I Fooling so we have to do that a couple of times. When we are done I find my way to Faith's door and knock and a man opens it and my jaw drops

Me: O MY GOD

Man: Hi Jude

Me: Hi Mr. McGraw

Tim: Tim, Please

Me: Tim, I'm sorry I'm looking for Faith's dressing room is this it?

Tim: Yup I was just leaving. You know our daughters love your music

Me: Thank you I love both you and Faith's music it is just amazing.

Faith pokes her head out the door: hey jude come on in.

I wince a little when she says it but I just brush it off since its faith hill. Tim leaves us alone.

Faith: oh im sorry I should have known not to say that… I heard you don't like when people say that.

Me: coming from you its fine

Faith: named after the Beatles huh?

I nod and tell her about me, des, sadie and molly. She laughs and sympathizes.

Faith: well I think its time we rehearse huh?

I just smile… I mean I'm in the presence of one of my idols. We rehearse, mason and I goof off, I call everyone at the house and tell them what's goin on and they just laughed at how excited I was. Mason and I grab some quick food and then I get my make up touched up and get dragged to the stage. Before I go on the stage mason grabs my hands and holds them.

Mason: Good luck Jude. Even though you don't need it.

Me: Thanx Mason.

I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him on his cheek.

Announcer: PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR JUDE HARRISON!

Me: Here goes nothing.

I grab my guitar and walk on stage.

Me: Hello Montana! Wow can I just say I am still in shock I was just told that I was the opening act at around 2 this afternoon.

They all laugh and then we start through the set list. Everything goes smoothly. I finish Me Out Of Me.

Me: Now please welcome one of my best friends Mason Fox.

Mason came out on stage. It was such an adrenaline rush dancing and singing with mason. The only downside was near the middle of the song I noticed a pair of unforgettable, piercing blue eyes staring at me from the front row. I zoomed out from the eyes and looked at his face while we finished. So I decided to make him jealous I'd kiss mason again. Mason saw what I was looking at and he knew what I was thinking so he nodded at me. At the end of the song I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him. When he left stage I noticed Tom was obviously jealous. I pulled up the stool as the band left the stage.

Me: Ok now its just gonna be me and you guys. Now I'm supposed to sing White Lines right now but I think I'm gonna do something a little different. This is called Bleed. I hope you guys like it.

_Well, it's been almost a year to the moment  
When I finally realized it was over  
And I knew that love wasn't good enough  
Of a reason for me to stay  
Well, I saw you yesterday; you were drivin'  
And I tried so hard to forget  
You were alive, and as you passed by I began to cry  
Over things that I did not say_

And hide underneath my blankets and sheets  
I'm finally free  
I'm killin' the ghost of you, and I'm close to  
Awakening me

Yeah, yeah  
So I'm takin' my heart and I'm gettin' me out  
And love's something that I wouldn't wanna live without  
So I'm takin' my heart and I'm gettin' me out  
On my own, my own, my own

Well, it takes all of my strength to be stable  
And I force your insults under the table  
And if you were wise you would compromise  
And allow me to live my way  
'Cause I am not a force to be reckoned with  
And you don't have a clue what you're messin' with  
And you can't see to the best in me  
'Cause it's more than your heart can take

And hide underneath my blankets and sheets  
I'm finally free  
I'm killin' the ghost of you, and I'm close to  
Awakening me

I'm awakening me

I'm awakening me, yeah

I'm awakening me

So I'm takin' my heart and I'm gettin' me out  
And love's something that I wouldn't wanna live without  
So I'm takin' my heart and I'm gettin' me out  
On my own, my own, my own

I'm takin' my heart and I'm settin' you free  
And, baby, now you're just another song to me  
And the edge of your sword isn't sharp enough for me  
To bleed

Na na na na...

They start cheering and I can see the look of hurt in his eyes.

Me: Ok now I'm goin back to the list... (I laugh and so do they). So this song is called There's Us.

_There's me  
Looking down at my shoes  
The one smiling like the sun  
That's you  
What were you thinking  
What was the song inside your head  
There's us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we play our hand  
I lay there dreaming  
Later all alone in my bed_

_If I was stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you_

_Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us_

_Freeze-frame  
I'm not about to cry  
It's too late for us to change  
Why try  
I've got a camera  
Tucked away inside my heart_

_If I'm a loser  
Or just unlucky  
So are you_

_Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us_

_Somewhere between then and now  
I look away when you said we'll never change  
And if you think what might have been  
You'll lose today and we've got songs to play_

_Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us  
Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us_

At the end my voice starts to crack and I look to my left and see Mason standing there telling me to go on.

Me: Ok the next songs are Imperfection, No One, and Who's Crying Now. I wrote them all within the past week I hope you like them.

_My hair's a wreck__  
__Mascara runs__  
__My feet get dirty and my skin burns in the sun__  
__My lips, they bleed __  
__But I still sing my songs __  
__Takes me a minute to admit it when I'm wrong_

_Pretty is as pretty does, but pretty's not my thing... _

_This is what you get  
This is who I am  
Take me now or leave me  
Any way you can  
Sometimes I trip and fall  
But I know where I stand  
If you're thinking about changing my direction,  
Why mess with imperfection?_

_My back is weak  
But my will is true  
Got good intentions but I never follow through  
And I say too much  
Don't know when to leave   
In case you're looking, that's my heart there on my sleeve _

_Ego trips and stupid slipups, I'm a mess but... _

_Chorus_

_Scratched and bruised, a little used, but baby I work fine  
You might call me damaged goods, but I'm one of a kind _

_My hair's a wreck  
No, I'm not perfect but I'm not the only one... _

_I am moving through the crowd_

_Tryin to find myself_

_Feel like a guitar that's never played_

_Will someone strum away_

_And I ask myself_

_Who do I wanna be?_

_Do I wanna throw away the key?_

_And invent a whole new me?_

_And I tell myself_

_No one _

_No one_

_Don't wanna be No one But me_

_You are moving through the crowd_

_Trying to find yourself_

_Feel like a doll left on a shelf_

_Will someone take you down_

_And you ask yourself_

_Who do I wanna be?_

_Do I wanna throw away the key?_

_And invent a whole new me?_

_Gotta tell yourself_

_No one_

_No one_

_Don't wanna be No one But me_

_Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall_

_Turn the light off to erase it all_

_You wonder what its like to not feel worthless_

_So open all the blinds and draw the curtains_

_No one_

_No one_

_Don't wanna be No one But me_

_We are moving through the crowd_

_It's too late to say you're sorry  
You've been gone from here too long  
I hope you found what you were missing  
Cause I don't miss you here at all_

And it's too bad that I'm not crying for you baby,  


_I'm saving my breath  
I'm saving my tears  
I'm saving my life for something  
Better than these years  
I've lost too much time  
Crying over you  
Don't look so surprised that I've  
Got better things to do  
Who's cryin now?_

_Who's cryin now?_

There's so many nights I wasted  
I was waiting for your call  
Did you think I'd wait forever?  
I guess you don't know me at all  
And I told you if you left you would regret it  
Thinking I would take you back, but you don't get it

_I'm saving my breath  
I'm saving my tears  
I'm saving my life for something  
Better than these years  
I've lost too much time  
Crying over you  
Don't look so surprised that I've  
Got better things to do  
Who's cryin now?_

_I'm saving my breath  
I'm saving my tears  
I'm saving my life for something  
Better than these years  
I've lost too much time  
Crying over you  
Don't look so surprised that I've  
Got better things to do  
Who's cryin now?_

Tell me who's cryin now

_I'm saving my breath  
I'm saving my tears  
I'm saving my life for something  
Better than these years  
I've lost too much time  
Crying over you  
Don't look so surprised that I've  
Got better things to do  
Who's cryin now?  
_I hold the last note and the crowd goes insane I should be happy right? Then why do I still feel broken up?

Me: Thank you guys! Now please welcome a wonderful man, Tim McGraw!

Tim comes on stage with the band and gives me a hug and I walk off stage into masons arms.

Mason: Jude that was amazing

Faith: Yeah Jude that was one of the best performances I have ever seen before.

I slip out of Masons arms: Thank you so much for having me open for you and Tim.

Faith: you are very welcome now go rest your gonna need to come back out in a while.

Mason drags me to our seats in the front row and we just sit there in awe watching Tim perform. Fortunately we are away from Mr. Quincy. Tim ends his set with his cover of Elton Johns "Tiny Dancer". While he sings Mason and I act out the lyrics. He finishes.

Tim: Now would you do me the honor of welcoming my gorgeous wife and best friend, Faith Hill.

Faith comes out and waves to the audience and gives me a wink.

Faith: Now can I just say whoever broke Jude Harrison's heart needs to grow up and see what a lovely young woman she is.

She stared at a pair of blue eyes in front of her. Mason and I look at each other.

We say in unison: She's smart

We laugh. I look over to where Tommy is standing and can tell he is clearly heart broken. I actually kinda feel bad. Faith and Tim start singing "Like We Never Loved At All." Mason and I decide not to sing along because it is such a beautiful song that we don't want to butcher it. I just listen to the lyrics and a single tear runs down my cheek. When I feel it run down I brush it away. I'm never crying over Tom Quincy again. At the end of the song the have a loving kiss and Tim walks off stage and Faith starts singing her set list. When the music for Mississippi Girl start to play I know that I have to run backstage. I run backstage and start warming up my voice and jumping up and down trying to shake off my nervousness.

: Don't worry you'll be great like always, girl.

I don't turn around knowing that voice belongs to the one and only Lil' Tommy Q.

Me: Leave me alone Mr. Quincy.

T: Miss Harrison we need to talk.

Me: I think I said all I needed to say the other day now if you'll excuse me I have to go on stage.

Faith: Now please welcome _again_ Jude Harrison!

As I start to go on stage he grabs my arm and pulls me into a kiss but I don't kiss him back.

Me: you done? Thanx

I release myself from his grip and go onstage. Faith gives me a questionable look and I just brush it off.

Me: Hey guys its great to be back out here!

Faith: ok guys jude and I are going to sing Lucky One

I smile as the music starts.

_So hot outside all I can wear  
is these cut off overalls  
and these sandals on my feet.  
But I emptied my pockets for a bus ticket  
so I could sit there on a broken seat  
I got no place I should go  
I got no worries you know  
Second or seventh street,  
it doesn't matter to me._

Chorus:  
'cause you're mine  
that's all I need to know  
the sunshine's everywhere we go  
it's so right 'cause I've got you to hold  
every night yeah  
I'm the lucky one.  
I'm the lucky one.

Well I pulled back down to  
my upstreet apartment  
and the air never works in that old place  
twenty-seven and I thought I'd  
be further along  
than just this rented space.  
I got no papers to read  
I got no cable TV  
and I got no places to be  
I got no people to meet

Chorus:  
'cause you're mine  
that's all I need to know  
the sunshine's everywhere we go  
it's so right 'cause I've got you to hold  
every night yeah  
I'm the lucky one.  
I'm the lucky one.

I'm on a roll  
when I'm with you  
don't stop me now  
I just can't lose

Chorus:  
'cause you're mine  
that's all I need to know  
the sunshine's everywhere we go  
it's so right 'cause I've got you to hold  
every night yeah  
I'm the lucky one.  
I'm the lucky one.

we dance around while singing. Out of the corner of my eye I see mason confronting Tommy. Mason starts yelling at him and then Tommy just walks away. The song ends.

Me: I just want to say thank you to all of you you guys have been great. I would also like to thank Tim and Faith for having me here.

I wave to the crowd and walk offstage. I look for mason and as I'm looking for him I bump into a person and fall flat on my ass.

Me: ow

I look up and see its Tommy. He holds out a hand and I ignore it.

Me: I thought you left, wasn't mason just yelling at you?

Tommy: you mean your new boyfriend? Did you think I'd get jealous?

Me: I could see you getting jealous. It was the same look whenever you see me with any guy and don't deny it

I start to get up and loose my balance and he grabs me but I just push him off

Me: God Tommy why can't you just leave me alone?

Tommy: because I need to explain to you why I left

Me: Oh please

One of the tour managers comes up: Jude we need you out front for autographs

Me: Ok

I just leave with her and sit in between Mason and Faith at the table. We start signing autographs and taking pictures when an oh too familiar person comes up.

Tommy: can _I_ have an autograph?

I grab a photo of me and sign on it: _Go screw yourself. Have a nice life. Hate you always, Jude Harrison._ I hand him the photo and he looks down and read my note.

Tommy: Jude, please just let me explain.

Mason: Just give up Tommy

Jude: Yeah just give up

Tommy: I cant and I wont, because I love you Jude.

Everyone just stares at me. I get up from my seat.

Me: I'll be right back

I grab Tommy's hand and pull him away from people. He has that wounded puppy look that he had after he and sadie broke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: You cant just say that Tommy. You have to mean it.

Tommy: Jude I do

Me: if you loved me you would've been able to tell me anything.

Tommy: I didn't want you to get wrapped up in my problems

Me: if you trusted me, loved me and believed in me then you should have told me everything, you know what I gotta go finish signing autographs. Bye

I copied the little shrug he gave me the night he left and I went and sat back down. Turning to mason: sorry

Mason: you ok?

Me: yeah

After signing more autographs we went to an after party and stayed there until around 2am. We got back to the house around 2:45 and went straight upstairs. We were gonna go to bed but the two of us were just so wired so we just sat around in my room _trying _to keep quiet.

Mason: So miss country superstar…

I throw a pillow at his head.

Me: Hey it wasn't _my_ idea to open for Faith and Tim

Mason: it wasn't mine either

Me: well anyways...

Mason: when did you write all those songs?

Me: well I wrote _No One_ the night before I beat up Tom, Imperfection and Bleed I thought of on tour but never wrote them down they were just sorta in my head… everything just came to me.

Mason:…wow… and who's crying now was the night before I came?

Me: Yup…hey do you know what tom was even doing at the concert?

Mason cleared his throat and looked around the room: well… um…

Me: MASON YOU DID'NT!

Mason: Jude keep it down

Kwest and Sadie run into my room without knocking: What's wrong!

Me: It seems as though one of the people I thought I could count on the most told Mr. Quincy that I was the opening act for Faith Hill and Tim McGraw and thought that maybe it would be a great idea to invite him

Kwest and Sadie had guilty looks on their faces

Me: You guys knew?

Kwest: it was kinda my idea sorry

Me: Get out… all of you. Just get out

Sadie: Jude let us explain

Me: SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE!

Just then everyone else comes running in: WHAT'S WRONG!

Me: LET ME GUESS ALL OF YOU KNEW TOO RIGHT?

Si: about you opening? Or about tommy?

Me: THAT'S IT I'M LEAVING!

With that I grab my guitar and storm into the garage and get in Des' car knowing he leaves his keys in the car. I start it up and drive into the city and pull into the garage at one of the first hotels I see. I walk into the lobby and get a room. Room 139 will be my home until I can get a plane ticket out of here… maybe I can join faith and tim on the rest of their tour. I get into my room, put down my guitar and take off my skirt and bra and just sleep in my t-shirt and underwear since I never changed or had enough time to grab my favorite pjs. I crawl into the bed and fall asleep. After what only seemed like five minutes I awoke to pounding on my door. I look at the clock which reads 10:25am. Grrr. I grab the complimentary robe and throw it on as I shuffle over to the door.

As I was opening the door still asleep: This better be good.

I look up and see Tommy at my door holding two cups of starbucks. I grab the cold one which I know is a white chocolate mocha (w/ whipped cream) frap. I just slam the door in his face.

Me: LEAVE ME ALONE!

I walk away from the door and he starts pounding on it again giving me a headache so I walk back to the door and open the door.

Me: WHAT!

Tommy: can we talk?

Me: WE'RE TALKING! HAPPY!

Then I realize there is a little person standing behind one of his legs. I notice that cute adorable face so I squat down, I can tell she was a little scared.

Me: Hey Zoë… I'm sorry if I seemed mean… you wanna come in?

She just nods and I lead her in. I notice Tom tries to come in too but I stop him.

Tommy: Jude I'm not going to leave her alone.

Me: I thought you believed in me and trusted me

Tommy: I do but…

Me: but nothing

With that I slam the door on his face _again_ I turn around and notice Zoë sitting on the bed still a little scared so I walk over to her.

Me: Hey munchkin

Zoë stares up at me with a smile on her face: That's what mommy called me

Me: my mommy used to call me that too but then I guess I got too big for her to call me that.

Z looks down and starts to cry so I pull her into a hug.

Me: Hey I didn't mean to get so scary earlier

Z: I miss my mommy

Me: well do you want me to take you home to see her

Z: she's gone

Me: what do you--- oh… I'm sorry sweetie

After a while of comforting the little girl I speak again.

Me: you know your mommy is always with you

She looks at me in confusion

Me: she'll always be with you in your heart, thoughts, and dreams

Z: she didn't say bye

Me: oh sweetie you know your mommy didn't want to leave you, you know that?

Z: yeah

Me: my mommy left me too without a goodbye

Z: your mommy died too?

Me: no she just ran away from me and my sister to a "better life"

Z: I'm sorry

Me: you know kid I thought I was supposed to be comforting you

Z: yeah well… my uncle twommy loves you

Me: lets not talk about him right now

Z: ok

Me: you know what will cheer both of us up?

Z: what?

Me: Do you like _Peter Pan_?

Z: Yeah I love Tinkerbell but captain hook scares me

I laugh: Don't tell anyone but I love Tinkerbell

Z: I know I saw your room

We laugh and order _Peter Pan_ from the lobby. While we watching it we both cover each others eyes when Captain Hook comes on. Seriously I think this little girl is a copy of me. Halfway through the movie zoe falls asleep and I put my clothes back on as there is a knock at the door again. I open it and see Tommy.

Unison: Hey

T: Sorry

Me: No I'm sorry about your sister, I take it

Tommy looks down: yeah

Me: come in but be quiet she's sleeping

T: how did you get her to sleep so easily?

Me: I have my ways…

We both look at her with protectiveness not wanting anything to hurt that little girl anymore than she has. I lead him over to the balcony and we sit on the chairs.

T: your family and boyfriend are really worried about you

I laugh when he says boyfriend referring to mason, as my laughter dies down I get serious.

Me: well they should've thought about that before they did what they did

T: They just thought it would be a good idea I should've known that it was a bad idea… but I just really wanted to see you perform

Me: yeah… he's not

T: what?

Me: Mason… he's not my boyfriend… more like girlfriend

T: what are you talking about?

Me: don't tell anyone but mason's gay

T: oh that explains a lot

I look around: yeah

T: so I didn't know you were such a country music fan

Me: yeah well guilty

T: don't worry its my guilty pleasure

Me: Lil' Tommy Q listens to country?

T: yeah I know right?

Me: so why isn't mike so distraught… like you have seemed?

T: well Amy was my twin sister so we were always closer than her and mike, or with our other brothers… Ames was the only girl

Me: youre a twin?

T: yeah hard to believe selfish me could even share a womb with another person

We laugh and he tells me about his sister and before we know it has been about an hour.

Me: she sounds like a great person

T: she was… you know sometimes you remind me of her

Before I can answer we hear someone knocking on the sliding door so we turn and see his niece trying to open the door. Tom starts to get up but I motion him to stay seated. I get up and open the door and scoop up the little girl.

Me: hey sleepyhead… how are you feeling?

Z: better thank you Jude

Me: you're very welcome… its not everyday someone will watch that with me and cover my eyes every time you know who came on the screen

Z: its something mommy would do with me

Tommy started to catch on.

T: did you two watch _Peter Pan_?

I start turning a little red in embarrassment as Zoe nods

Me: yeah

T: let me guess you're afraid of Captain Hook and are obsessed with Tinkerbell

Me: guilty

T: wow two… no three peas in a pod

Me: what do you mea?

T: Amy was the same way

Me: ok little freaky

We laugh for a while and zoe sits in my lap

Me: I'm sorry Tommy

T: about what?

Me: my attacking you and beating you up

Z: you did that to him?

Me: guilty

She just laughs so I join her

T: Hey its not funny

Just as I'm about to answer I hear pounding on my door. I'm about to get up and hand zoe to tommy as he stands up

T: I'll get it

He walks inside and I stand up with Zoe in my arms and follow him

Me: its my room

T: stubborn jude

Zoe and I stick our tongues out at him and he clutches his heart. I make my way to the door but tommy beats me to it. He opens the door

: Hey T… what are you doing here?


	5. Chapter 5

T: Hey Kwest, Sadie

K,S: Hey… where is jude?

Me: right here

S: Jude I was so scared

Me: sadie I'm fine and I guess your plot kind of worked… probably took longer than you well planned

K: what do you mean?

Z: I explained to her why our twommy left her

I laugh: Come on in guys

Tommy closes the door as they walk in.

I put Zoë down on a chair.

K: so little Miss Zoë filled you in

Me: a little and then Tom told me the rest

S: are you still mad about what we all kinda plotted?

I lead them out to the balcony where tom and I had been sitting earlier: A little I guess.

K: why?

Me: because I felt/feel like everyone plotted against me and didn't consider me and my feelings… I mean don't get me wrong I'm very thankful that I have family and friends that were there for me when I needed them… but you guys went behind my back… I felt so betrayed that my own family would do such a thing to me

They all suddenly seemed very interested in the detail of their shoes.

Me: Guys I'm sorry I ran off but you gotta understand I mean so much had happened that night. I mean mason sprung on me that I was opening for Faith Hill and Tim McGraw and then singing a duet with one of my idols. Then Tommy shows up and throws me off my game and then tells me he loves me which gotta say really shook me up.

K: you told her you loved her?

S: I knew it

T: yeah well… its true

Me: back to me… and then I come home and find out that one of my best friends and my family plotted against me. GOD! Do you guys know how betrayed I felt?

S, K, and T: sorry

Z: I'm sorry too

Me: come here munchkin

She runs over to me and I scoop her in my arms.

Me: you have nothing to be sorry about got it?

Z: but I told Twommy about you being next door

T: she only told me because I showed her a picture of you and she said she saw you next door so don't hate her

Me: you have a picture of me Quincy?

He stutters and mumbles. Kwest and Sadie start to get up.

Me: where are you guys going?

S: we need to be getting back to the house before everyone thinks we ran away too

Me: ok… talk later?

S: sure baby sister

She kisses me on the top of my head. Tom walks them out and Zoë stays on my lap.

Me: Now little one… why would you think I hate you?

Z: because you werwe so mad at everyone about pwotting against you

Me: but I could never be mad at you munchkin you know that?

I kiss her on the top of her head.

Me: how could I be mad at you? You are my mini me.

She looks up at me with her beautiful big eyes.

Z: really?

Me: yeah I mean no one else loves Tinkerbell and loves _Peter Pan_…

Just before I finish Tommy walks out,

T: hey we need to get going

Me: you can go I can take her home

T: no offense Jude but I really don't trust you driving my niece

Me: excuse me?

T: you heard me

Z: you two are cute togetor

We give each other a weird look

T: Jude you aren't driving her end of story

Z: but we didn't finish _Peter Pan_

Me: Yeah we didn't finish _Peter Pan_

Z: she cant be dat bad of a dwiver

T: ha

Me: HEY!

Z: no ones as bad as Mikey

T: I beg to differ

Me: Fine Tom be stubborn

T: Me, stubborn? Maybe you should be looking in a mirror when you say that next time Harrison.

Me: whatever

He rolls his eyes and I get up from the chair with Zoë in my arms.

Me: Well munchkin you can come over and watch it with me since your uncle is being a dorkbrain

Z: haha dorkbrain

T: HEY still here

Me and Z: we know

Me: Well I guess I should check out and get back to the house

T: yeah…

Me: … hey Zoë you should go get your stuff ok?

Z: ok

She walks back inside.

T: So… see you later?

Me: well considering you're right next door… I guess I have no choice

T: wow the enthusiasm is just oozing

Me: hey ever heard of sarcasm?

Zoë comes running out: ready!

I look down and see her shoes are on the wrong feet.

Me: come here

I pick her up and sit her in a chair and take her shoes off

Z: HEY!

Me: hey what silly? Your shoes are on the wrong feet and aren't tied

T: I try to show her but she doesn't listen

Me: See this shoe (I hold up her left shoe) goes on this foot (I slide the left shoe on her left foot) and this shoe (I hold up her right shoe) goes on this foot (I slide the right shoe on her right foot).

I start explaining how to tie her shoes via bunny rabbit ears and Tommy chuckles.

Me: something funny Quincy

T: nope nothing at all

Me: all done

I stand up

Me: come on I'll walk down with you guys

We go inside and I grab my guitar and stuff and we go downstairs to the lobby. As I check out and they stand right beside me.

Worker: you are such a lovely family

My jaw drops: uh no we aren't a family… nope

I shake my head and I hear a little whisper

Z: not yet

I turn and look at her in disbelief. The woman behind the desk hands me a receipt. I thank her and we start to head out to our respective cars. They walk me to Des's car.

Me: You guys didn't have to walk me to my car you know

Z: I told him it would be nice

Me: well it was a very polite thing to do. Thank you.

I lean down and give her a kiss on the forehead and whisper in her ear: I heard what you said back there

She gives me one of those "I have no clue what you're talking about but I secretly do" looks. I stand up and look at Tommy. I stand on my tip toes and give tommy a kiss on the cheek and he leans in and then kisses me on my cheek and I pull back afterwards.

Me: well I guess I'll see you two later

I get into Des' car and sit there as I watch them drive off. Wow I haven't been this happy since before he left. I start up the car and drive back to the house. I pull into see a black stretch limo in the driveway. I get out and walk in the front door.

Me: Guys whose limo is ou…

I stop dead in my tracks as I walk in the family room seeing everyone. Everyone being Si, Liz, Molly, Mike, Des, Mason, Sadie, Kwest, Tommy, Zoë, and 2 surprise guests…


	6. Chapter 6

I stop dead in my tracks as I walk in the family room seeing everyone. Everyone being Si, Liz, Molly, Mike, Des, Mason, Sadie, Kwest, Tommy, Zoë, and 2 surprise guests…

Faith and Tim. I swear I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Me: this isn't another one of your conspiracies is it?

Faith gets up and walks towards me and gives me a hug

I pull away after a bit: Hey what are you guys doing here?

Tim: well we have 2 days until we have to leave for Boston and your friend Mason was telling us about this ranch that your family owned and he gave us the phone number here so we called and your aunt invited us over and we have nothing better to do so…

Me: wow

Faith: yup

I notice Zoë sitting on Toms lap: Hey munchkin

Z: Hey Jude

Everyone winces and I just laugh… I mean she doesn't know better.

Me: come here

She runs over into my arms and I scoop her up into my arms.

Me: wanna go finish the movie that we were watching?

D: lemme guess _Peter Pan_

Z: hey weave _Peter Pan_ awone.

Me: yeah

Liz: well you two have about an hour until dinner

Me: your cooking for everyone?

Faith: well I'm gonna help too

Me: wow this is just wow

We start to walk upstairs as Tom runs out of the living room.

Tommy: Jude!

I turn around: yes Quincy?

T: can we talk later?

Me: uh… sure

Z: lets go

Me: but first I gotta finish a movie with this one

T: ok

We walk upstairs and go into my room.

Z: wow I didn't notice all of this before

Me: yup its like my shrine to Tink

After a couple minutes of the movie Zoë looks up at me.

Z: whats a swine?

Me: well a swine… is another name for pig but I think you mean shrine right?

She nodded

Me: well a shrine is a kind of like a memorial… a tribute

Z: whats a tribute?

I laugh: a tribute is a worship

Z: Ohhh I still don't understand

Me: its ok lets finish the movie ok?

Z: ok

About 15 minutes later the door opens and I have my hands over Zoë's eyes and vice versa.

:Look at the two of you

Without turning to see the person I still know who it is: hey Quincy

T: hey Harrison

Me: wanna join?

T: sorry I don't have a Tink and peter pan obsession… and I'm not afraid of Captain Hook

I ignore him and I can sense him rolling his eyes as he sits on my bed on the other side of Zoë. I take my hands off of Zoë's and she does the same as we watch the movie. After a while the three of us fall asleep.

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Liz: Guys dinners gonna be ready in about 15 minutes can you get everyone together?

Molls: sure mom

Mike: where did tom go?

S: upstairs to see Jude and Zoë… it has been a while… I mean I haven't heard any screaming… or moaning

K: nothing would happen especially with Zoë in there

Mason: do you guys think she's still mad at me?

S: no she was just upset… its ok

Des: Maybe someone should go check on them

Si walks over: check on who?

D: Jude and Tommy

K: _and_ Zoë… fine Sadie and I will go check on them

S: fine

**UPSTAIRS**

Kwest knocks on the door and there is no answer so they walk in and see Tommy, Jude, and Zoë all asleep and Jude and Tommy cuddling with Zoë sprawled out on the both of them.

S (whispering): Oh my god… I need to take a picture of this… give me your phone

Kwest hands her his phone and she takes a couple pictures from different angles. After taking some pictures Sadie gives Kwest his phone back and walks over to Jude

So I'm getting the best sleep I've had in a long time… probably since my 17th birthday when I fell asleep with tom… oh huh I guess because I fell asleep with tom. Anyways I'm getting woken up by my sister. I wake up looking at my sleeping position: cuddling with Tom, my head on his chest his head on my head and a small body sprawled on top of both of ours.

Me: go away Sadie

S: dinner will be ready soon so why don't you get the rest of you _family_ up

I glare at her as she and Kwest start to leave: Evil (I throw a teddy bear at the back of her head and she turns and glares at me as she leaves)

Me: Tommy wake up

T: No!

Me: yes

T: no five minutes

Me: and you call me stubborn

T: you are

Me: Zoë sweetie time to get up ok

Zoë shoots up: Time for dinner?

Me: yup now can you wake up your uncle because…

Before I can finish she is out of bed running downstairs

Me: such a help… Tommy wake up

T: I said no

I squirm my way out of his strong grip: I said wake up

T: but I was having the best sleep of my life

Me(mumbling): believe me I know

T: what?

Me: nothing come on we will eat and then you can go home and sleep

T: I don't wanna

Me: you know I think Zoë is more grown up than you

With that said I get out of my bed and go to my dresser and grab some clothes and walk into my bathroom and change since I'm still in the clothes from last night. I come out and see Tommy still in bed.

Me: Quincy you know you aren't helping yourself out

T: leave me alone

I walk over to him: you give me no choice

I start tickling his sides and he starts squirming

T: STOP!

Me: GET UP!

T: fine but I'm gonna get you back

I walk away from him: yeah whatever you say

I walk downstairs with a still sleepy Tommy behind me. As we walk into the dining room I feel several pairs of eyes on me.

S: well, well, well look who decided to please us with their presences

Me: shut up Sades

I notice the only two available seats were right next to each other. We sit down next to each other. Everyone is in their own little conversations. I'm sitting on the right next to Zoë and tom is on the left. Tom and I both reach for what we think is our glass of water so his hand is on top of mine. Once our hands touch we each pull our hands back. He is a little smoother when he pulls his hand away but I'm not so lucky. When I pull my hand away I hit my elbow on the table which causes the whole table to shake and everyone looks down at me as I scream in pain on the top of my lungs.

Me: OWWWWWWWWW! WHY DO THEY CALL IT YOUR FUNNY BONE! Its not funny or a bone.

T: I'd have to argue about the funny part

I stomp on his foot underneath the table

T: Jude THAT HURTS!

Me: now you can be in pain

Faith to Sadie: are they always this abusive to each other?

S: sometimes worse

Me: I heard that!

Tommy reaches for the water again and I notice

Me: Hey that's my water!

Molly: Now Jude don't you remember proper place settings?

S: yeah Jude the drink is on the right side at the top of the knife

T: so the water is mine

Me: shut up

L: language Jude

Me: sorry

Faith, Tim and Mike snicker since they don't really know me all that well

Tim: so how are all of you related?

Me: well Desmond and Molly are siblings, Sadie and I are sisters, the four of us are cousins, Mason is one of my best friends, Tom is my _ex-_producer since he left me… oh he's also Sadie's ex-boyfriend, Kwest is my ex-engineer and now my producer and Sadie's new boyfriend, Mike is Toms brother and Mollys new boyfriend, and this little one is Zoë mike and Toms niece.

Faith: wow that's confusing

D: that's not the end

Me: no its not. Uncle Simon, a.k.a. Si is my dad's brother and Aunt Liz is moms sister

Tim: so your double cousins

Tom: you never told me that

Me: so…?

We eat in silence for a while and every now and then my leg grazes toms and vice versa.

Faith: so your names wouldn't have anything to do with Beatles songs would they

The four of us hang our heads.

Si: hey my brother and I were big Beatles fans and still are so were their mothers

Me: oh and to make it worse our middle names are their first names

Tim: what do you mean?

Me: My middle name is Elizabeth after Liz. Des…

D: My middle name is Stuart after uncle Stu. Molls…

Molly: My middle name is Victoria after Vicky. (the three of us start to laugh) Sadie's is…

S: I'm not saying it

Me: Fine I will. Sadie's middle name is…


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Fine I will. Sadie's middle name is… Simon

Everyone starts laughing except for Sadie

S: it was supposed to be Símon but the people at the hospital forgot to put the accent on the I on my birth certificate

We all laugh for a bit and Kwest rubs Sadie on her back to comfort her. After we finish dessert we sit there and have a little chit chat.

Faith: Jude, when Darius called he didn't say why you were in Montana

My family, Mason, and Kwest shift uneasily

T: Yeah why did you come to Montana?

Me: well I needed a break after tour and I hadn't seen my family in a while

Tim: something is telling me that is not the whole story

Mike: yeah and why is there so much uneasiness in this room?

Sadie gets up: hey Zoë why don't you come with me I think there are probably some cookies in the kitchen

Sadie and Zoë leave the room.

L: well I think Jude should explain it

Tommy places a hand on my knee and I pull it away

Me: thanx Liz for really helping out

K: Jude don't get all evil twin on them

Me: FINE! Well after Tommy left I was out of it. I basically had a nervous break down. It wasn't too long after he left that I had my release party for my album. At the release party I just couldn't deal with not having my best friend, producer, and wingman. Liam the asshole that he is…

Si: Language Jude

Me: whatever. Anyways Liam came backstage and basically told me to get over myself and that Tommy left on his own free will.

He puts a hand on my knee and I cant sit next to him any more and explain the story so I get up and start pacing the room.

Me: Knowing that he left me when I needed him most broke my heart and I just couldn't go out there and perform and act like everything is fine and perfect and peachy.

At the end of my sentence my voice started to crack.

T: Jude…

Me: NO! Let me finish! Anyways I slipped out the back and drove to Barrie where mason was performing on part of his tour. I kept on trying and trying to call him but your phone was off I swear to God I left like 300 messages on your phone

T: Actually it was 457 messages…

Me: Whatever. Well I was leaving a message when a guy came up to me and asked for a picture and I obliged. Then he ordered 2 shots of tequila and said that they were both for him but I kinda had one.

Mason: One?

Me: I'm going in chronological order ok?

Mason: ok

Me: well then mason asked if I would join him onstage. I sang a song then went back to getting obliterated.

T: that would explain some of the messages

Faith: ok so you got drunk

Me: yeah and mason had to do some interviews so he gave me the key to his room which I had a hard time holding onto. When mason left the guy came over and gave me one more shot for the road.

I chuckle and no one else does.

Me: ok um so I started walking off to the room and called after me cuz I had left the key on the bar. He brought it over and I grabbed the key and grabbed his hand and put it around my shoulder and led him up to mason's room. The last thing I remember from that night is telling him not to leave and that I don't like being alone and…

Tim: and…?

Me: I remember some flashes going off and that's it. Next thing I know I'm waking up to very, very, very loud knocking on the door oh and to mason in some cowboy pjs. I should tell you he even sleeps with that hat on.

I chuckle again.

T: Jude HOW STUPID COULD YOU BE LETTING HIM IN THE ROOM AND THEN TAKING PICTURES!

I cant look at him I just feel so ashamed

K: let her finish

Me: do I have to? How about mason finishes while I go try and regain my dignity?

I can feel the tears starting to push there way out.

Faith: Yeah sweetie that's fine

Me: ok thanx

With that I run up to my room and plop down on my bed.

**MEANWHILE**

T: How could you let her do that!

D: leave him alone! She wouldn't have done it if you hadn't left

Tim: Mason can you continue with the story?

Mason: well Jude woke up with an awful hangover and I answered the door against her wishes since she thought it could be Big D but it was Jamie her neighbor, best friend, and ex-boyfriend. Anyways he and Sadie had a hunch that she would be with me. I did the coffee thing for her and Jamie convinced her to face the music and since I was on tour I think I'll have Kwest finish up.

Kwest: Yeah so… Jude came back to a pretty upset Darius but he showed her why he was gonna give her a second chance. He showed her that she had reached number one. About a week went by when Jude got an envelope at G-Major that had a note and pictures of her in it. The note that basically said that if he didn't get $50,000 the pictures would go to the press. And the pictures were all of a passed out Jude. She showed it to me so I told her that she needed to show them to Darius. I went with her as back up. He said that we wouldn't pay him but that we would spin it our way. Lets just say he wasn't happy.

Faith: Why didn't he pay the guy off?

K: because he knew that if he did pay him the guy could still leak the photos to the press.

Tim: so what did you guys do?

K: we made her video to "How Strong Do You Think I Am" basically depict the whole story.

Tommy couldn't stand it anymore and stormed upstairs.

**JUDE**

I couldn't relive everything _again_ especially not with **him** sitting in the same room. I had out my journal and guitar my stress relievers when he came bursting through my door. Here it goes another lecture.

Me: ever heard of knocking, Quincy?

He doesn't say anything and just looks like he is gonna murder someone. I'm getting fed up with the silence.

Me: Okay so usually when someone comes bursting through my door they have something to say so anything? Or am I gonna get the silent treatment and have you looking at me in disgust?

T: I just…

Me: you wanna yell at me Tom? Go ahead I've already heard everything from everyone so its not like I haven't gotten yelled at by D, Liam, Portia, Kwest, Jamie and my whole entire family except my mom. So go ahead yell. Tell me how stupid I was or am. Go ahead!

T: GOD JUDE! WHY! DID YOU THINK IT WOULD SOLVE EVERYTHING!

Me: no

T: THAT'S RIGHT YOU PROBABLY DIDNT THINK!

Me: You have no idea how much my life has sucked even before you left.

T: THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU GO GET DRUNK OFF YOUR ASS AND LET A RANDOM GUY TAKE PICTURES OF YOU!

Me: YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE!

T: then tell me.

Me: sit down

He sits on my bed as I get up and start pacing my room.

Me: well you remember the day we were working on my song when Sadie burst through the door?

T: yeah?

Me: well when we got home we saw that the house we both grew up in was on the market. We went inside and confronted mom about and she said she was just testing the market. Anyways long story short mom and Don got engaged and then went to the court house the next day then went to Italy on their honeymoon. She left a letter in the mailbox for me and I have yet to open it.

T: Ju—

Me: let me get everything off of my chest. Ok?

He nodded.

Me: Ok, so I was also missing $10,000 I thought mom stole it since her name was also on the account. I was wrong it was actually Sadie… that's why she got the job at G-Major. Anyways Dad put in a bid for the house. He even tried to take out a second mortgage but it didn't go through so we lost the house and Sadie and I got an apartment together near G-Major. Then when you left I felt like everyone didn't want me or to be around me and that I was nothing. I felt that I was easy to be disposed of you know? So basically I felt better that night.

There was silence for a while and I was getting uncomfortable.

Me: ok so now you can speak.

T: Jude I don't know what to say

Me: You know what? Don't worry I wasn't expecting anything. Its not like you cared enough to ask.

With that I grab my journal and guitar and head for my bathroom.

T: Jude!

I slammed the door on his face, locked it and put my back on the door and slid down it. He started pounding on the door so hard that I could feel it shake so I sat in the bath tub with my old journal reading over the words I had started writing down. I am getting so sick of this pounding.

Me: TOM SERIOUSLY LEAVE ME ALONE! ITS NOT LIKE YOU CARE!

T: JUDE YOU KNOW I CARE!

Me: Bullshit

T: COME ON LET ME IN!

Me: GO AWAY!

T: NO!

Me: then I will

I get out of the tub and try to open the window but it makes a loud squeaking noise.

T: Jude what was that?

Me: GO AWAY TOM!

When I get the window open completely I start to climb out onto the tree right outside it. OW splinter how rude!

T: Jude come on please just let me talk to you

I look down below me.

Me: Oh fritter

I start climbing down the tree and about 6 feet off the ground I fell. God that pain is unbearable. I can't keep the pain inside and scream.

Me: OWWWWWWWW THAT HURT!

**DOWNSTAIRS**

Faith: Well we should get going soon tell Jude that we'll stop by tomorrow to say bye

Mike holding a sleeping Zoë: Yeah same here its past Zoë's bedtime

Z: But I'm not tired

S laughs: Will do.

They hear yelling from upstairs.

K: ahh how I've missed the Jude/Tommy fights

D: Should someone go check on them?

K, S, Mason: NOOOO!

Molly: Whoa!

Faith and Tim and mike and Zoë leave when the yelling stops for a while and then starts up again. They hear something fall out of the tree and a scream as Tommy comes running down the stairs. They all give each other weird looks.

Molly: ok now that was the sound of Jude breaking something

They all run outside.


	8. Chapter 8

**OUTSIDE**

Ok focus on anything but the pain. Ok kinda hard. Oh shit here comes everyone brave face Jude. Yeah how are you gonna do that still laying on the ground?

Liz: Jude sweetie are you ok?

Me: Yeah just peachy ow.

I try to move considering I am full of embarrassment

Si: Jude don't move. Des call the ambulance and call the hospital and tell them we are on our way and to open a room

D: ok

He runs off.

Me: guys I'm fine it was just another fall out of the tree.

Liz: Jude remember when you were ten and climbed out of it? You had a broken leg, arm, and ribs.

Me: can we not pick on me anymore? Kinda in pain.

I see Tommy standing behind Si

Me: Oh fritter infinity

Si: What?

Me: nothing. Uncle Si I'm fine

I try to move again

Si: Jude do not move got it?

Me: but I'm fi-

T: listen to your uncle, Jude

Me: Fuck off!

Liz: LANGUAGE!

Me: I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you

Mason: Jude be nice.

I roll my eyes and Des runs out with some paramedics that had a stretcher. They come over and I notice one of the paramedics.

Me: Joey?

J: Well, well, well look at this little miss Jude Harrison falls out of the tree _again_.

Me: haha funny now can we just go?

They load me up on the stretcher and wheel me into the ambulance. There was a fight about who was gonna ride with me and they decided uncle Si since he is a doctor and they let Liz come too. Everyone else would follow. We get in the ambulance and Liz and Joey sit in the back with me. Uncle Si sits up front.

Me: so Joey you're a paramedic?

J: It's _Joe _and I'm in training. So you're a rock superstar?

Me: I'm in training too.

I try to laugh but it hurts. We have a little conversation on our way to the hospital which takes about ten minutes. Tommy, Mason and Molly rode together while Sadie, Kwest and Des rode together.

**HOSPITAL**

I get wheeled in on the stretcher and immediately taken back in to get x-rays since they are afraid that I could have broken my back oh and my uncle is the chief of staff.

I try to get Joes attention.

Me: Psst Joe

J: Yea?

Me: Can you stay with me?

J: God you are such a baby

I give him puppy dog eyes

J: Alright.

They do the x-ray thing which takes about 10 minutes then take me to my own room.

**WAITING ROOM**

T: so who's this Joey guy?

D: He used to live in the house on the other side of us they were always good friends and…

S: Joey was Jude's first crush even though he is a year older than me they have this crazy connection.

Molly: They were quite a pair

Tommy starts to get jealous

K: Hey yo T you okay? You look like some one just stole your car

Mason: or girl

T: Mason shut up

Mason: so what's with Jude falling out of that tree?

D: The room Jude is in has been designated as _her_ room since we were 5. She chose the room because of the tree outside the bathroom.

Molly: and she has this crazy fascination with climbing trees and so did Joey.

D: well the first time Jude fell out of the tree was when we were 8 and she only broke her wrist she was lucky that time.

S: when she was 10 her and I got into a fight and she locked herself in the bathroom and told me to go away I said no and she muttered something to herself and next thing I know she's on the ground. We came to this hospital and found out that she broke her left leg and arm and some ribs on her left side puncturing her lung. That's my talented little sister for you.

Molly: Then the summer before she won the Instant Star contest her and Joey were sneaking out and she snuck out the window and luckily he was waiting for her outside because he broke her fall.

Simon comes into the waiting room and everyone stands up.

Si: You guys can

S: Is she ok?

Si: Luckily she only broke her left leg again so we may need to put some rods in it and she broke her left wrist and bruised her left lung

Sadie rolls her eyes.

Liz: I called your dad and he can't make it out here he said that he has some work to do but he will be there when she gets back.

T: so she's ok?

Si: other than that yeah she just needs to learn to be less clumsy.

**HOSPITAL ROOM**

Joe and I were catching up I was telling him about _everything_. Uncle Si told me I broke my left leg again and left wrist and bruised my lung. This is great I cant play my guitar! I just love getting hurt when I'm supposed to be relaxing. Ah here comes everyone going to tell me how stupid I am… yet again.

Me: GO ahead say I'm a klutz and need to stop climbing out of my window.

Liz: I'm not going through with the lecture again since it obviously didn't work

Me: well I needed to get away.

Tommy steps up: can we talk _now_?

Me: I'm kinda tired

T: Jude…?

Me: Fine

Everyone says that they are glad I'm ok and tell me good night and feel better, they all leave. Oh yeah I'll feel better with the guy who broke my heart numerous times in the room with me alone.

J: I'll come by tomorrow after my shift ok?

Me: yeah

He kisses me on the top of my head and leaves. Tommy gives him _the_ look. The same look he would give Shay, Jamie, and Speed. Tommy grabs a chair and pulls it by my bed as I look out the window on my left.

T: Jude?

Me: Yeah?

T: I didn't know about your mom

Me: not like you cared

T: not this again, Jude you know how I feel

Me: its bullshit you just feel sorry for me.

T: That is not true

Me: No you know what it is true because if you really did love me you would have trusted me and believed in me enough to tell me. Oh but you didn't. Isnt it kind of hypocritical to ask me to trust you and believe in you yet you don't trust me or believe in me?

T: I couldn't tell anyone

Me: I'm not anyone Tom and you know that

T: I know ok I made a mistake its just I didn't want you to feel sorry for me. I didn't want you to follow me or anything like that

Me: yeah well I guess you didn't ca…

Before I could finish his lips came crashing down onto mine. I felt completely lost in passion. He started to pull away but I pulled him back in after about 5 minutes there is a knock at the door. We break apart.

Me: come in

As a brunette nurse walks in Tom turns his head to keep her from seeing his face

Nurse: Hi I'm Lindsey I will be your nurse for the night if you need anything just press that button right there ok?

Me: ok

Nurse: usually I would say that visiting hours are over but I see that you are the chiefs niece so I'm just gonna let it slide. Wait…

Oh boy here it comes.

Nurse: aren't you Jude Harrison?

Me: guilty

Nurse: Wow you have an amazing voice if you need anything just yell

Me: Thanx

She walks out and Tommy and I start laughing except I stop as soon as the pain gets worse from laughing.

T: so you wanted to get away from me _that _bad huh?

Me: don't feel special Quincy it is my escape route when I cant go out the front door.

There is some silence for a while. When Tommy opens his mouth uh-oh but I stop him.

Me: Please. It happened ok?

T: I know that's not what I was gonna say.

Me: Oh. Woops. Then what were you going to say.

T: I'm sorry

Me: me too about the whole beating you up and yelling at you.

He covers my right hand with his own as we watch tv.

Me: This sux

T: What?

Me: I cant play my guitar and I have a song I want to finish.

T: well I can have someone bring it tomorrow and I could play for you.

Me: sounds good. Man I'm such a klutz

T: yeah you really are Harrison

I glare at him: Not helping Quincy.

T: oh crap

Me: what?

T: everyone left

Me: yeah?

T: I don't have anyway to get home

Me: oh… you can stay here

T: what about Zoë, mike may corrupt her

Me: yeah

He must have sensed the disappointment in my voice because he got up and started climbing into bed with me.

Me: what are you doing?

T: I'm staying here

Me: I meant in the chairs

T: too late you wanted me to stay so I'm staying with you in your bed

Me: fine

Almost as soon as he got in the bed I drifted off into a peaceful sleep. You'd think I'd be uncomfortable trying to fit 2 people in a hospital bed but I get the best sleep when I'm around him. I woke up at around 11 in the morning unfortunately to a person clearing their throat.

: Ahem


	9. Chapter 9

: Ahem

I open my eyes and see Joe standing at the doorway I also notice that I'm laying in Toms arms. I sit up a little trying not to wake him.

Me (whispering): hey

He walks over to my left side and sits in a chair next to me

J (whispering): hey how are you feeling?

Me (whispering): surprisingly pretty good

J (whispering): that would probably be the pain killers they gave you

Me (whispering): yeah probably

J (whispering): so that's the ass?

Me (whispering): yeah but he's a cute ass

J (whispering): you know when I saw you last night I had a flashback to the night you fell on top of me.

Me (whispering): how many times do I have to apologize?

J (whispering): you caused me to break my wrist.

Me (whispering): I know ok?

J (whispering): I gotta say though spending the night with you in the emergency room cheered me up.

I feel Toms grip around my waist tighten.

Me (whispering): I don't know what you are talking about

J (whispering): Yes you do. You sang to me. Remember what you sang?

Me (whispering): I love you in the morning and in the afternoon. I love you in the evening and underneath the moon. Skin-a-marinky-dink, skin-a-marinky-doo. I love you

I feel the bed shaking and snickers that can only mean one thing.

J: I never told you sing it

Me: hey you sang it to me when we were little and you even did it last night

J: hey I was trying to comfort you anyways I should go I'll see you around

Me: you know it

He kisses me on my forehead and I feel Tommy tense and Joe leaves

Me: good morning Quincy

T: good morning Harrison

Me: Now that you're awake you wanna get off my bed

T: Fine. Besides you are a cover hog

Me: hey you're lucky I let you in the bed in the first place

He gets out of the bed and sits in the chair he was sitting in last night.

T: So…

Me: so…

There's a knock at the door.

Me & T: Come in.

Faith: Hey we went by your family's house to say bye and they said you were in the hospital

Tim: yeah something about falling out of a tree?

Me: yeah I kinda locked myself in my bathroom and then climbed out the window into the big tree and about 6 feet off the ground I fell.

Faith: What's the damage?

Me: broke my left leg _again_ so they are gonna put some rods in it and broke my left wrist and bruised my left lung.

Tim: ow

Me: well you should see the ground its in worse shape than me

I giggle and no one else does

Me: am I the only one that _ever _finds my jokes funny?

T: yup

I shot him a glare

Me: yeah you know what you're not allowed to talk.

Faith: so we need to leave you have my cell right?

Me: yup I have yours and Tim's

Tim reaches down and gives me a tight hug and then Faith does the same while whispering in my ear: Be careful with that heart of yours ok?

Me (whispering): I will

Tim: Ready to go?

Faith: Yeah bye you two

Me & T: Bye

They leave.

T: I should probably leave soon too

Me: how?

T: well I could call mike

Me: right

T: I can stay until your family gets here if you want

Me: no its fine you can go

T: you sure?

Me: Yeah

T: Ok bye

He gets up and kisses me on my cheek

Me: bye

He leaves and I watch TV for about an hour when my family comes by then mason is the last to come in along with his guitar strapped on his back

Mason: hey you

Me: hey

Mason: how you feelin?

Me: pretty good

Mason: so your aunt is really happy that she had a key made to your bathroom after a prior incident

Me: oh my guitar and journal are in there

Mason: not like you can play it

Me: it sux I had a song I was working on too

Mason: well you're lucky I brought my guitar and your journal

Me: oh mason fox have I told you how much I love you?

Mason: yeah, yeah, yeah. But are you sure you're allowed to sing?

Si: just be careful

Me: I'm always careful

They laugh.

Mason: yeah that's why you're lying in a hospital bed waiting for surgery.

I just roll my eyes.

Si: speaking of surgery we have it scheduled for tomorrow morning ok? So that means…

Me: no food or drink after midnight I know

Si: just be careful ok?

Me: ok

Mason hands me my journal. I flip to the page as he gets out his guitar.

Mason: ok so how about you sing without the music first ok? That way I can get a gist of what the music should sound like.

Me: ok

_I never promised you a ray of light _

_I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday _

_I'll give you everything I have _

_The good the bad... _

_Why do you put me on a pedestal? _

_I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below _

_So help me down, you've got it wrong _

_I don't belong there _

_One thing is clear _

_I wear a halo _

_I wear a halo when you look at me _

_But standing from here _

_You wouldn't say so _

_You wouldn't say so if you were me _

_And I… I just wanna love you _

_Oh, oh I… I just wanna love you _

_I always said that I would make mistakes _

_I'm only human and that's my saving grace _

_I fall as hard as I try _

_So don't be blinded _

_See me as I really am _

_I have flaws and sometimes I even sin _

_So pull me from that pedestal _

_I don't belong there _

_One thing is clear _

_I wear a halo _

_I wear a halo when you look at me _

_but standing from here _

_you wouldn't say so _

_you wouldn't say so if you were me _

_And I…I just wanna love you _

_OOhh I…I just wanna love…you _

_Like to think that you know me _

_But in your eyes _

_I am something above you _

_Its only in your mind _

_Only in your mind _

_I wear _

_I wear _

_I wear _

_I wear a halo _

_One thing is clear _

_I wear a halo _

_I wear a halo when you look at me _

_but standing from here _

_you wouldn't say so _

_you wouldn't say so if you were me _

_I just wanna love you _

_I just wanna love you _

_(I just wanna love you) _

_Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo _

_Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo _

_Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo _

_Heya Hey Hey Hey…Hey Hey Halo _

Me: so what do you think?

: Jude, you never cease to amaze me


	10. Chapter 10

: Jude, you never cease to amaze me

I turn to see Joey… or _Joe_ in the doorway with a Papa Johns pizza. Mason gets up and kisses me on the head.

Mason: I should get going. I'll be back after your surgery

Me: Ok I'll see you then. And thanks Mason.

He leaves as Joe sits in the now vacated seat.

J: You know Jude that song was amazing.

Me: Yeah well I've been working on it for a while and I finally got it finished. So… you brought me pizza?

J: No, I brought you Papa Johns pepperoni and onions and a Dr. Pepper. I thought that you wouldn't want to eat the hospital food before surgery so…

He opened up the box and we started eating and can I just say this girl was in absolute heaven. While I was eating my first slice he pulled out a DVD and put it into the TV.

Me: What's that?

J: Oh come on Jude you know what it is.

Me: Is it a Disney movie?

J: yes

Me: Is it one of my favorite Disney movies?

J: yes but not Peter Pan

Me: Is it "The Little Mermaid"?

J: yes

He hit play as I squealed and we finished our pizza.

Me: You know exactly what a girl needs.

J: Not what a _girl_ needs, I know what you need.

He started shifting around in the chair trying to get comfortable. I scoot a little bit and pat the open space.

Me: Come on. I know that you will continue to distract me from the movie if you don't get comfortable

Before he gets up he reaches into a brown paper bag and pulls out a pint of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia and two spoons. He gets up and crawls into bed with me and hands me the carton. I laugh at this and we start eating. We continue watching the movie and I finish off the ice cream at approximately 11:55 pm. I rested my head on his shoulder and started to drift off to sleep as Sebastian sings "Under The Sea". The next morning I woke up at around quarter of eight next to Joe, who was still asleep, to a nurse telling me she had to take my vitals. As she was finishing I saw a figure standing in the corner of my room. The person started to walk closer to me and I was able to see them clearer, it was Tommy. He had his arms crossed over his chest with hurt look on his face.

Me: Hey.

T: Hey.

Me: What's wrong? Is it Zoë?

T: Zoë's fine. I should be going. Here these are for you.

He handed me a beautiful bouquet of white lilies. I sniffed them and he started to leave.

Me: Don't leave.

T: Why? You have to go into surgery soon don't you?

Me: Yeah, but I want you t…

Joe woke up before I could finish.

J: Hey

Me: Hey

He turned and saw Tommy and got out of bed.

J: I gotta go I'll come by when I get some more time off ok?

Me: Ok. Bye.

With that he grabbed our trash, pecked me on my lips and left. He left me in complete and utter shock. I turned and saw Tommy who looked like he was going to pass out.

T: I um… uh… should go

He turned and started to leave.

Me: Tommy please don't leave.

T: Why, Jude? Huh? Tell me why.

Me: Because I don't want to be alone.

T: Well then just call in Josh or whatever his name is.

I can't help it but I start to cry.

Me: Please… I'm scared and I could really use a friend with me right now.

T: I don't really want to be around you anymore.

He made his way to the door.

Me: What? Why?

T: Jude don't you get it?

Me: Get what? The fact that you want to leave me alone before I go into surgery? God Tommy you're one of my best friends and I want you to be the last thing I see before I go into surgery and I want you to be the first thing I see when I come out.

T: Don't you get the fact that I don't like seeing you with other guys?

Me: Then do something about it!

T: What am I supposed to do Jude? You're 17! 17! Do you know how much I hate the fact that I am in love with a 17 year old?

Me: You're in love with me? And you hate that you're in love with me? You know what leave. Oh and by the way if you forgot I'll be 18 in less than a month.

T: I didn't mean for it to come out that way.

Me: Well it did. You know what? Maybe Sadie was right maybe Joe is good for me. I mean she is right he doesn't continuously break my heart over and over again.

T: Yeah well maybe she is right.

Just then a nurse comes in and takes my vitals again. I just ignore her.

Me: No she's not. Please, please just stay with me. I know it's a routine surgery but I'm still scared. I don't like the fact that my leg is going to be cut open soon and there is going to be metal put into it.

The nurse leaves and he walks to my bed and start crying even more.

Me: It's just that when I've only had one surgery before and I was little and my parents were there and now they aren't and I want you here with me so bad it hurts.

He sits on the bed and wraps an arm around me pulling me closer to his body.

T: I'm here Jude. I won't leave you.

Me: I just miss my parents being there for me. Or being there in general. I miss my mom.

T: So you haven't talked to her since she left?

Me: No, and I haven't read the letter she left me. I carry it around everywhere I go but I haven't prepared myself to read it and see what her reasoning is for leaving me and Sadie.

T: Well if you want I'll be there with you when you are ready to read it.

He kissed me on the top of my head and we sat there for a while until the anesthesiologist and nurse anesthetist came in with my uncle and another doctor. Tommy got off the bed and sat in the chair next to me and stroked my hand with his thumb to calm me while they explained everything to me. When they were finished they injected the fun white liquid into my IV. Before I drifted off to La-La land Tommy leaned in and kissed me on my cheek and whispered in my ear.

T: I love you and I'll see you when you come back out.

Me: I love you too.

Next thing I know everything is black.

**JUDE'S HOSPITAL ROOM**

It had been almost four hours that Jude had been in surgery and everyone was gathered in the room. Everyone was sitting in silence until Sadie was the first to say something.

S: She's been in there for a while and I'm getting worried.

K: It's a routine surgery Sadie she'll be fine.

S: I know but…

D: She'll be fine. She's Jude.

Mo: Yeah the girl who was determined to give the bird she tried to nurse back to health a proper burial at age seven and ended up finding what poison ivy does when you sit in a patch of it.

Liz: I remember that. Then the next day even though she was _covered_ in calamine lotion she went back to put flowers on the little grave.

D: Hey she loved Tweety.

Mo: That's Jude for you.

S: Yeah I kinda miss that Jude. She was so carefree and didn't care what people thought about. Now that's all she cares about.

T: Well Jude will be fine she's strong and a fighter. She's determined, like when D tried to take Anyone But You off her 2nd album she really didn't want it off so she recorded an acoustic version of it.

Ma: But it wasn't on it.

T: It's a bonus track.

K: How about the fact that she constantly writes songs. She had about 50 songs for her 2nd album.

T: Hey she's prolific.

K: That's what she said.

S: Isn't that a big word for both of you?

They all laugh as Simon walks in with Jude still asleep being wheeled in behind him.

Si: I swear that girl makes everything difficult.

T: What do you mean?

Si: When we got in we saw that she had done a lot more damage than we had predicted.

L: Honey what do you mean?

Si: Both her tibia and fibula were completely broken and they tore through her muscle. She also broke part of her femur. She also was talented enough to shatter several bones in her foot so she has several more rods and screws than we planned.

S: anything else my talented little sister did?

Si: well we had to fix her Achilles tendon which was close to snapping. If she had tried to put any weight on her leg she would have snapped.

S: Why didn't all this show up on the X-rays?

Si: The person that was in charge of the x-rays wasn't paying much attention and forgot to put all the x-rays in her file. She's going to be pretty out of it

About a half-hour later Jude started to wake up. Everyone rushed over to her.

Jude (groggily): Tommy?

T: Hey I'm here.

Jude (groggily): Hey lil Tommy q

T: Hi

Jude (groggily): I love you soooo much

T: I love you too. How are you feeling?

Jude (groggily): fluffy

Everyone laughs

J (groggily): not hunny

S: its pretty funny

J (groggily): no it not

She wakes up more but is still pretty loopy.

J (loopy): did you know a duck cant walk without bobbing its head?

Ma: useless information, but thanks Jude

J (loopy): you are very welcome Mr. cowboy

Everyone laughs.

J (loopy): and that strawberries are the only fruit with seeds on the outside

S: you retain all this useless information yet you get a 6 percent in math

J (loopy): leave me alone.

K: let her keep rambling its funny

J (loopy): did you know that _Joey_ told me he loves me and then he kissed me why would he do that he knows I love Tommy. And then Tommy was mad at me. Please don't be mad at me or Joey. I'm just a loveable kinda gal

Ma: did she just say gal?

Jo: yeah she did. But she is a loveable kinda gal

Tommy looks at Joe like he is going to break his head off.

T: I'm not mad at you or _him_ because I know you are a loveable girl.

J (loopy): I really love you. I love you soooo much that I wanna marry you and have little lil Tommy q's

Everyone laughs

J (loopy): no seriously I do. I wanna be Mrs. Lil Tommy Q

T: Um… yeah ok. Hey someone came to see you.

J (loopy): really? Who?

T: see for yourself

He lifted Zoë up.

J (loopy): hey munchkin

Z: hi

J (loopy): don't be afraid I just got fixed

Z: were you broked?

J (loopy): yeah I was

After about 10 minutes she falls asleep and about an hour after she was sleeping she woke up.

**JUDE**

Ok still feeling kinda loopy and cant really remember some stuff but kinda hoping I didn't make a fool out of myself. I see that almost everyone has left except for Tom, Zoë, Sadie, and Kwest.

Me: Hey

T: Hey you.

Me: Guys can I talk to Zoë for a little bit alone?

S&K: yeah

Sadie & Kwest get up and start to leave but Tommy stays.

Me: that means you too buddy

T: why?

Z: is your name Zoë?

T: fine

He gets up, puts her on my bed and leaves.

Z: what?

Me: Zoë I think we should talk.


End file.
